Konoha Koizumi x author Male reader: dog girl's lover
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: This is My first male reader and it's about me getting a girlfriend from my series in Minecraft
1. Chapter 1

OK Guys I'm now doing my first male reader story.

Konoha Koizumi x Male reader: Dog-Girl's lover part 1.

One day you were On the Little club's Minecraft Server reading in Little Kelly's room on your inflatable mattress which was right next to Little Kelly's Bed.

Little Carly: *rings the doorbell* Hello Little Kelly time to wake up it's time for school.

You: *you walk to where Little Carly was* Hi Little Carly.

Little Carly: Hey Bobby have you seen My sister.

You: no I haven't seen her Maybe she is on one of her adventures again.

Little Carly: Yeah you're Right *looks at you* so do you want to come to school with me Bobby?

You: *nods to her question*.

Then at Minecraft School You and Little Carly went into your classroom.

Tiny turtle: hey Little Carly and Bobby so glad you made it.

You and Little Carly: thanks teach.

Then You saw Your Best friend BP and the cutest girl you ever seen at your desk.

You: *you walk to your desk and sat right next to BP and the cute girl* Hey BP.

BP: hey Bobby.

? ?: Cap *gets BP's attention* can we start another episode of our minecraft Epic Proportions.

BP: In a minute Koizumi.

? Koizumi: OK *looks at you and saw you staring at her head band* Hey * gets your Attention* quit staring at my Head band.

You: sorry *looks at the Book BP is reading*.

BP: sorry Bobby my little assistant can be rude sometimes.

You: I know.

Then when the bell rang for the tournament to start you flew with the SOS Brigade.

You: Hey Koizumi * you get ?'s attention* do you want Me to accompany you and heart today?

? Koizumi: no you idiot.

Konata Koizumi: Sis sit.

? Koizumi: *goes to the ground* Ow OK You can Accompany me.

You: thanks Koizumi.

Konoha Koizumi: just call me Konoha.

You: OK Konoha.

Konoha Koizumi (thinking): Man he's so cute *takes out a Pokeball* Hope you don't come out of your Pokeball and claw Bobby's eyes out Skitty.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha Koizumi x Male reader: Dog-Girl's lover part 2.

The next day You woke up before Little Kelly did and you went across the bridge to Little Carly's room.

You: *rings the doorbell* Little Carly time to wake up and go to school.

Little Carly: I'll be there in a minute Bobby.

You: OK * you go into creative and flew down and went back into survival*.

Little Carly: *goes into creative, flies down, goes back into survival* OK bobby ready to head to school.

You: *nods to Her question*.

Then at school Konoha Koizumi was waiting for you and Little Carly.

Konoha Koizumi (thinking): OK this is going to be nice having Bobby with Me and Cap.

Then Konoha saw you and Little Carly Coming.

You: hey Koizumi.

Konoha Koizumi: *runs towards you and give you a tackling hug* Hey Bobby.

Little Carly: didn't see that coming did ya?

You: *gets up after Konoha Koizumi gave him a tackling hug* I missed you too Koizumi.

Konoha Koizumi: that's cute *sees Skitty about to claw Bobby's eyes out* Bobby look out.

You: for what * gets clawed By Konoha's Skitty* ah get her off.

Konoha Koizumi: Heart Aino return *The skitty goes into it's pokeball and Konoha goes to you and Puts bandages on your face* You OK Bobby?

You: No I was clawed in the face by a cat.

Then Tiny Turtle came out of the classroom.

Tiny Turtle: Oh my god Bobby what happened.

You: well I got clawed by Konoha's Skitty.

Tiny Turtle: Konoha Koizumi detention.

Konoha Koizumi: what!?

Then After school you saw Konoha Koizumi Crying.

You: Koizumi I'm sorry about giving you Detention.

Konoha Koizumi: Go away Bobby.

You: OK.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha Koizumi x Male reader: Dog-Girl's lover part 3.

The next Day you were writing Apology letter to Konoha Koizumi after giving her a detention yesterday.

You: There it's done.

Little Carly: What's done Bobby?

You: ah "You turn and saw little Carly" Little Carly don't scare me like that.

Little Carly: sorry but what's done.

You: I finished writing the Apology letter to Konoha Koizumi.

Little Carly: OK let's head to school.

You: OK.

Then at Minecraft school Konoha Koizumi was talking to Shiragami Youko and Nagisa Aizawa.

Shiragami Youko: really he blamed you instead of your Skitty.

Konoha Koizumi: Yes Youko.

Nagisa Aizawa: I think I should talk to him when he gets here.

Shiragami Youko: Class Rep Koizumi Can do it By herself.

Nagisa Aizawa: whatever.

Then Konoha Koizumi saw You and Little Carly.

Konoha Koizumi: there he is.

You: Koizumi "get's Konoha's attention and you give her the Apology letter" this is for you.

Then Konoha Koizumi Blushed.

Konoha Koizumi: uh... thanks.

Shiragami Youko: Is it a love letter.

Nagisa Aizawa: Clearly It an Apology Letter.

Konoha Koizumi: "Open the Apology Letter and read it to herself" you actually wrote this Bobby.

You: Y-Yes I did Koizumi.

Konoha Koizumi: "give you a tackling hug" Apology accepted.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha Koizumi x Male reader: Dog-Girl's lover part 4.

The Next day Konoha Koizumi was playing Minecraft with her team.

BP: Sup Dudes It's BP and welcome to another Episode of season one of Minecraft Epic Proportions.

SOS brigade: sup Dudes.

BP: And on today's episode we're going to find pets for each of us.

RWBY: Hey BP.

BP: Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake what are you girls doing in our Minecraft world?

Ruby: to join in this Episode duh.

BP: OK so hit the Subscribe button with toy.

Hera: BP, sit boy.

"BP goes to the ground".

BP: ow Not cool Hera.

Hera: sorry cap.

You: Hey guys.

Konoha Koizumi: Bobby "gives you a tackling hugs".

You: Hey Koizumi.

Konoha Koizumi: now let's go find a pet.

SOS Brigade, RWBY, and Bobby: Yes Ma'am.

Then in a village You, the SOS brigade, and RWBY were looking at spawn eggs that a villager was selling for emeralds.

Konoha Koizumi: OMG all this Villager sell for emeralds is hostile mobs.

You: you're Right Koizumi.

Weiss: should we dig a hole and Put lava around it to Kill this villager?

BP: Yeah let's do it.

(Listen to this - watch?v=M1z_-z4ZXU4).

After you, the SOS brigade and RWBY were done digging the hole and put lava in it you punched the villager into the hole and he burned to death.

Next time don't sell us hostile mobs.

Then You Logged out of Minecraft and went down into the kitchen to eat lunch.

You (in head): Maybe next time I should tell Koizumi how I feel.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

This is it the final part.

Konoha Koizumi x Male reader: Dog-Girl's lover part 5.

The Next day you were in the sword house of epicness with Pat and Jen.

Pat: are you sure you want to tell Konoha Koizumi how you feel Bobby.

You: Yes Pat besides did you and Jen see what me, RWBY, and the SOS brigade did to that villager that only sold hostile mobs?

Jen: Yeah that was so funny.

Pat: *whispers so Jen couldn't hear him* say the killer of the crafting dead.

Jen: what was that honey?

Pat: Nothing that was a joke.

Jen: I thought so.

You: OK I'm heading to BP and The SOS brigade's headquarters.

Pat: OK Bye Bobby.

(10 minutes Later).

Konoha Koizumi: OK Konoha It's time to tell Bobby how you feel.

Non Anti BP: Did you say something Konoha?

Konoha Koizumi: Non Anti get back to work.

Non Anti BP: OK Geez.

Then In Town RWBY were following You to the SOS brigade headquarters.

Ruby: so you're going to tell Konoha how you feel.

You: yeah it's the best way to get this out of me.

Yang: But her last name is Koizumi she is already married to Itski.

You: I know But He said he was done with her for now.

Weiss: I hope so.

You: *You get a flower from creative and gave it to Weiss* this is for you.

Weiss: *grabs the flower and hugs you* thanks Bobby.

You: you're welcome.

Blake: hey girls I found a lucky block.

Ruby: are you OK going to SOS brigade headquarters alone Bobby?

You: Yes Ruby.

Then You bumped into someone.

You: ouch watch where you're...

Then you saw the girl you bumped into.

You: Koizumi.

Konoha Koizumi: Bobby. So glad I bumped into you I want to tell you something.

You: OK.

Konoha Koizumi: I just want to say that I love you Bobby.

You: *blushes* I-I-I I was going the same thing Koizumi.

Konoha Koizumi: I Know. so do you want to go out on a date with me.

You: Yes.

The end.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with dog-girl's lover.

Konoha Koizumi x Male reader: Dog-Girl's lover 2: fighting for the assistant captain's love part 1.

It has been three weeks since you and Konoha Koizumi became boyfriend and Girlfriend but she still hasn't told you about her former husband Itski Koizumi.

But you decided to ask Konoha to go for a walk in Vale.

She said yes and you and her took a walk down to Vale.

You: hey Koizumi *gets Konoha's attention* do you know anything about your former Husband Itski.

Konoha: yeah he's a jerk and plays chess with Kyon.

Then Konoha saw Her former Husband coming out of a dust shop.

Konoha Koizumi: Bobby we should head back to beacon.

You: Why is there a-.

Itski Koizumi: Konoha.

Then you got angry at Itski cutting you off.

Konoha Koizumi: What do you want Jerk face.

Itski: come on sweetie I said I was sorry for calling you a faunus bitch.

Then You punched Itski In the face.

You: don't you get it she's not interested on listening to you're lies dumb ass. Come on Koizumi we're heading back to Beacon.

Then Itski got up and tried to slice your arm off with his weapon but you dodged it and threw his weapon in the trash.

You: Listen here you dumb ass Konoha is mine so go find another girl.

Itski: No you listen You and I are going to fight on Wednesday for Konoha's love If I win you stay away from my team and Konoha forever, If you win I'll leave both you and Her alone forever.

You: Bring it on Asshole.

BP: Bobby, Itski stop arguing.

You/Itski: Yes sir.

BP: Koizumi Ozpin want's you go on a mission with your soon to be Best friend and her team.

Konoha Koizumi: OK Cap Woof-woof.

Then Konoha went Back to Beacon and went with Ruby and Her team to do the mission.

Nora: Hey Itski.

Itski: Hey Nora.

You: Hey Nora.

Then Nora slaps you across the face.

You: Ouch what was that for Nora?

Nora: that was for asking me and Ren to come with you and Konoha for a walk. Speaking of her where is she.

BP: she's on a mission with RWBY Nora.

Nora: that cool, so Itski now that Konoha is out of your life I was wondering if me and you can go on a date tonight.

Itski: sure Nora I'll go on a date with you.

You: let's make that a double Date Konoha told me about her job at Cafe Mew-Mew and I was hope we could try to be nice to each other Itski.

Itski: yeah Sure. Not.

Then Nora laughed.

You/Itski: what's so funny Nora?

Nora: Itski you sound just like Weiss sometime.

You: so yes on the double date.

Nora: Sure.

You: OK see you at cafe Mew-Mew Nora and Itski.

Back at your dorm.

Ren: man I know Bobby had my weapons somewhere now where are they.

You: Looking for something Ren.

Ren: Yeah Bobby where did you put My weapons.

You: I put them on top of my sailor moon manga books *you pointed at your table that had two of your sailor moon manga books and Ren's weapons*.

Ren: Oh thanks Bobby *Ren Grabs his Weapons and leaves Your dorm*.

You: OK now to pick a tux to wear on my Double date.

TBC.


End file.
